


Fallen Upon Deaf Ears

by MintyEye



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Deaf Character, Haha jk.. unless?, Hospitalization, Major Character Injury, Serious Injuries, Takes place after V's route, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyEye/pseuds/MintyEye
Summary: Instead of being with V, Ray had been found at Magenta after he had blown it up, with severe burns. Taken to a hospital, he's been passed out for days.This story follows those events, with Ray waking up to find Saeyoung sitting alone, with a single notepad and pencil on his lap. His head down, staring at the floor.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character (one-sided)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Fallen Upon Deaf Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up  
> This may be a rather inaccurate portrayal, I've tried doing research but none of it can really help me experience what I'm writing about. I apologize in advance if I've missed something important, or something is inaccurate, but I've tried my best.

As he slowly opened his eyes, a bright light had plagued his vision, causing him to close them again almost immediately. 

He rested heavily against the mattress he was laying on, his fingers lightly brushing over the fabric of the bed sheets. Light, thin, he could feel the mattress and where it dipped with his imprint. There was also a light blanket over him, thin and barely keeping him warm. He shivered, attempting to open his eyes once again to the bright light that filled the room. 

As his vision cleared, he realized he could only see out of one eye. Machines, an IV in his arm, the familiar walls and floorings, the smell of sterilizer. He was wearing a hospital gown, bandages wrapped around his entire left arm. He subconsciously moved his arm up to his left eye, lightly touching the bandages that covered it. He let his arm fall, looking around the room, and noticing a mop of vermillion hair, the person it belonged to holding his head down low. 

He sat in a chair near Ray’s bed, uncomfortable and stiff.

Ray had opened his mouth to say something, but no matter what he tried to say, he couldn’t hear what it was. He tried calling for his brother, he tried announcing he was awake, but he couldn’t hear anything. The room, everything was silent. Saeyoung had raised his head at the words Ray was trying to say, his gaze was anything but happy.

It had a looming feeling of sadness, his stare was nothing but understanding of his situation. Ray looked down to see that there was a small notepad on his lap, with a pencil that was sharp enough that it could poke through the paper with no effort. Saeyoung grabbed this pencil, scribbling down letter after letter on the notepad until words were spelled out. He then placed the pencil back down, holding the notepad back up, high enough for Ray to read what it said.

“You didn’t escape the building when it blew up.” Was written in dark letters, the paper had appeared tear stained.

Saeyoung let the notepad fall back onto his lap, where he flipped to the next page and wrote something new down. All of this had confused the white haired boy in bed, who couldn’t understand why Saeyoung was writing instead of talking to him. Could Saeyoung still hear everything? Was it just him who could no longer hear what was happening around him?

The notepad was held back up again, and in dark lettering, more words were written.

“You received severe burns,” The first half had said, which explained the bandages that covered his skin.

Even with the painkillers administered to him, the pain was still very much present inside of him. A headache pounded in his head the more he thought to himself, the more he struggled to figure out what happened. The areas where his arm was covered by bandages stung and burned, his cheek having the same feeling. He looked down to read the second half of the page, scanning for answers.

“The doctors said you’ve lost your hearing.” And that’s when Ray’s eyes widened.

Saeyoung pulled the notepad back down, allowing Ray time to register what had just been given to him. The explosion, blacking out, waking up in a hospital with his hearing gone. He couldn’t resist raising his left arm again, the pain coming from it not bothering him in the slightest as he touched his ears. He let it fall onto the bed, looking to Saeyoung desperately for help, but his own brother couldn’t help him.

He flipped to a new page on the notepad, quickly scribbling something down before handing it over to him with the pencil this time, for Ray to write a response to him instead.

“The doctors said hearing aids could help.” Ray stared at the page in silence for a long while, before flipping to a fresh page and grabbing the pencil in his left hand.

He could hardly hold the pencil, his strength gone. All that remained was a shaky hand that could hardly write the letters he wanted it to write, the increased pressure on the page causing his hand to hurt along with the rest of his body. He felt the exhaustion seeping into him from earlier, but his thoughts were written clearly on the page. 

He let a breath out, allowing the pencil to roll out of his hand as he could no longer keep his fingers around the wooden writing utensil. Saeyoung swiftly grabbed the pencil before it could fall off the bed, and took the notepad to see what his twin brother had written.

“What is the purpose of hearing.. If I’ll never be able to hear MC’s voice again anyways?” Was written on the page in neat handwriting, so different from what Saeyoung had seen as a kid.

Ray had allowed himself to lean back against the pillows more, closing his eyes and welcoming the darkness once again. He succumbed to his exhaustion, falling asleep as Saeyoung pondered over what he had written to him. A singular tear had slipped down his face at the thought of never hearing MC’s voice again, but it would have happened whether he lost his hearing or not.

She was with V now, the traitor.

Why would she even care about somebody like him?

He couldn’t even get himself to escape the building as he blew it up, the sadness of being abandoned overtaking him.

Saeyoung had raised his head, mouth open and ready to argue with his twin, but had only come across the sight of his sleeping form again. Face peaceful and lacking worry or sadness, just the calm serenity of being asleep. It felt as though the whole room had fallen still again, only the sounds of the monitors to break the silence.

“You’re lucky, you know. We all thought you’d die.” Saeyoung muttered, taking notice of the single tear that had slipped down Ray’s cheek.

The sound of a door opening, and closing had snapped Saeyoung out of his thoughts. There were heels clicking against the tile floors of the hospital, growing louder as they approached him, and silent as they stopped. He looked up to see MC, who looked over at Ray with worry and concern.

“Did he wake up at all? Is he okay?” She kept listing off questions, making her worry much more apparent to Saeyoung the longer she was in his presence.

“He woke up, but not for long. Did you have a good lunch?” Saeyoung had asked the female, who loomed over him.

No matter what he said, her gaze never left Ray.

“The hospital food is never good, Saeyoung, but I was so worried about him. Did he say anything?” She had finally looked back to Saeyoung, who’s grip on the notepad tightened as she asked the question.

“He doesn’t want the hearing aids, he didn’t really say anything at all.” Saeyoung stood up, placing the notepad down underneath the chair and giving MC a fake smile before walking towards the door and away from the younger twin.

“Come with me, we can go get some ice cream together while we wait~” He had tried to lighten the mood, but MC didn’t follow.

“You go without me, I’ll stay with him.” Saeyoung turned back towards her, wanting to say something but deciding not to.

She’d have to figure it out herself, I shouldn’t tell her why.

“Yeah okay, I’ll bring you back something then. What’s your favorite flavor? He offered instead, not really wanting to come back with nothing for her.

“Caramel.” She sat down in the chair Saeyoung was previously sitting in.

“Alright, good luck with him.” Saeyoung turned back and opened the door, shutting it behind him as he exited the room.

MC was left to the silence of the room herself, allowing her head to fall in a similar position to that of Saeyoung’s when Ray first awoke. She had scooted her chair against the floor towards the bed, moving closer so she could hold his hand in hers. It felt so cold against her hot skin, almost unnaturally so, but she didn’t allow herself to worry more.

She couldn’t cry.

She needed to be strong for Ray’s sake.

His hand twitched, the motion felt by MC’s own hand. She looked up from where she was sitting, looking desperately for any sign of the boy regaining consciousness. His eyes remained closed, his breathing calm and rhythmatic. She held onto his hand a little tighter, causing him to shift a little in his position.

He was covered in bandages, from head to toe on his left side. He was so burned and hurt, everybody thought that even with the help from the hospital he wouldn’t survive. Out of everyone, Saeyoung had seemed the most devastated, yelling at V often while everybody else wasn’t around. She could hear the despair and anger in his voice, with V replying silently and with guilt.

Everybody was on edge about the hacker that had tried to hack into the messenger, the person MC had stayed with even after pledging her allegiance to the RFA.

“Ray, please wake up for me.” She had said to nobody.

There was no true silence to the room, the air growing heavier the longer she sat there holding his hand. It suffocated her, a pit forming in the bottom of her stomach the longer she stared at his unmoving form, his hand not even holding hers back. He didn’t have any strength, and she could tell it would’ve hurt to move. 

His expression had shifted to one of pain whenever he slightly moved in bed, whenever he twitched a muscle on his left side, where his injuries are. MC looked back on her memories of just a moment before, when Saeyoung had sat there with the notepad on his lap, the words written on it covered so she couldn’t see.

“Just what did you say to Saeyoung… that he had to cover it up?” She asked to herself, her thoughts running wild.

That’s when she had heard it. 

“Hyung..” Had escaped his lips, the only other voice of the room. 

MC had stood up abruptly, her hand still holding onto his with a lot more force now. She stared straight into his eyes, desperate to find any signal that he was finally awake, but there was none. He had muttered in his sleep, yet even while he was conscious his words wouldn’t be heard by him. Her own words wouldn’t have done anything either.

They would’ve just fallen upon deaf ears.

She felt that she had kicked something from underneath her chair after she had sat back down, disappointment etched into her expression. She bent down, finding the very notepad Saeyoung held onto while he stayed here in this hospital room with little contact to anybody. The notepad was covered, the pages flipped so any writing on them wouldn’t have been seen at first glance.

She had picked it up and off of the ground, brushing it off lightly before flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for, dark handwriting in pencil. The writing was messy, most notably Saeyoung’s. From the context of the message, he was describing what had happened to his twin, with tear stains dotting the paper. 

The next page announced Ray’s hearing loss, the thing that’s affected him the most. MC knew Saeyoung would never have been bothered by the scars, but Ray never being able to hear his brother again had affected Saeyoung considerably. She flipped to the next page, where he mentioned how hearing aids would help. And then there was the last page.

It had much neater handwriting, but it was shaky, as though the person writing it was in pain. The words were clear enough that she could read thoroughly what Ray had written.

“What is the purpose of hearing.. If I’ll never be able to hear MC’s voice again anyways?”

MC couldn’t stop a tear from slipping down her cheek, falling onto the paper and staining his writing.


End file.
